Torture
by FireCloud39000
Summary: Do not read, to many errors and mistakes, read v2
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys its me again with another ms mowz fic(most my fics will be mowz storys)but its my second story and im not as nervis(still dont know how to spell it)yes i know the story came early i just dont like waiting to post one-shots enjoy** **note:in this story i made up an omsp which is an owned mario omsp is a parasqeek(or paramouse)which means ms mowz will have wings(which are white for her skin)but not for long :)**

**TORTURED**

**based on the creepypasta cupcakes mlp:fim**

ms mowz look at the clouds as she spread her wings ready to then took off into the air,she was headen to her friends koopie and koops house to just well...hang out(see wat i did there(: )she finally stop flying and landed in frount off the house she ranged the doorbell but no answer "hello" she called but still no answer "ugh i hope there not playing the xbox" mowz pushed the door and it opened...

the house looked empty as she walked around in it "wat the heck happened..." she said the house was a mess as there was furniture and dishes all over the place...it look like they were fighting walked towareds koopie's room shivering as the floor bourds opened the door and gasped at wat she had saw

it was koopie's lifeless corpes hung in the closit as it looked beatin and tortured "oh...my..." she then lost it as she threw up on the ran up to the koopas corpes and looked up at turned around "WHO DID THIS" she cryed as tears fell down her cheeks "who..." she said sobbing. out of nowere she felt something on her nose as she looked down to see a cloth with chemicals in mowz felt dizzy then she passed out...

**warning:this next scene will have gore and torture and will disgust readers or distureb them in how a 12 year old can make a story like this...turn back now if you dont have the balls to read this LOL XD**

ms mowz woke up in a dark room as she felt straped down to something,her wings were spread twisted and turn trying to break free of the rope that she tied in but the was no heared foot steppes and a familure vioce "oh why hello mowz" the shadow said "wh-who are you...w-whats going on" ms mowz wimpered "oh isnt it obveos" the shadow showed it self and ms mowz couldnt balieve who it was.

"k-koops!" she gasped "oh yeah its me...im glad you came over" he said both evily and happily "koops w-wats wrong with you why-...you killed koopie didnt you" she said with tears flowing down her cheeks "yep...well i was planing to do to her on wat i was going to do but she started to fight back so...when i caught her i hung she woulded die so i beatin and tortued her till she was dead" koops mowz was to busy sobbing to heir him...then she noticed something "wat were you planing on doing to me?" she said "hmmm well everyone sayed i was wimpy and weak...so to prove to them im not...ill torture and kill you" ms mowz was frightened by what he said "but why we all love you"(as a friend except koopie who is dead)"why would you kill us" she said slitly sobbing "our friends...you mean them" he sut the light on and ms mowz couldnt balieve wat she saw. the room(or basement)had corpse of yoshis,koopas,heck even mowz paid attantin the most to her own friends that were,in fact,corpse too.

there were corpse of:mario,luigi,kooper,bombette(the hell?)and others "koops wat evers in you fight please for me..." she sad nervisly "oh silly mouse...nothings in me"koops said picking up the ax on the floor "w-wat are you going to do with that" mowz wimpered "oh...nothing" he slamed the ax down on her left wing "only this..." koops said mowz tense up as she balled her hands in a fist also bitting her lip(hey that rimes)in fell down her cheeks as she sobbed "koops p-please stop it h-hurts"she sobbed "its supposed to hurt you dumb mouse" koops said lift up the bloody ax ready to slam it down on her other wing "no please no" he slamed on her other wing.

she shreaked in pain as he sliped her other wing off and placed on the side on the floor. was it over...nope "koops" she picked up a scapul(i dont know how to spell it)"no dont" he placed the scapul near her was going to cut it but she moved her heart-shaped tail away "stay still runt" koops said finully cawt(no really i dont know how to spell it)her tail and sadly...cut it off "koops...please...just stop i want to go home" mowz said "no one goes home mowz" koops cutting her tail he putt the scapel near her chest then sliced screamed in pain,after cutting her open he was just going to rip the haert out first "any last words before you die?" koops asked tears filled in mowz's eyes"yes...i-i love you" was her last words...koops ripped her heart out...ms mowz was in deep sleep...forever

**how was it...was it good,dark,creepy i dont know...oh and about my fanfic "nightmare" i dont know why the errors are there...really i dont i edited it but it never changed so im sorry about it,if this fic also have errors like that i dont know whats wrong**

**r and r plz**

**Epic out**


	2. explaination

**torture (fic) explaination**

**hey guys its me with a note saying this story will have a part 2...i red the reaviews and red wat hopefaith said and i agree...it was bad but the reasion this story was rushed is because its like a sneek peek...well im saying they hole story will be more said in part 2...let me break it down**

**characters-there ooc on porpuse because part 2 will explain how mowz got wings coughegaddcough and wat drove koops crazy (which is said in the story)part 2 says more about the story**

**plot-part 2 tells the plot**

**errors-my computers a dick...the keybourd is srewed up so when i type in a piriod..it wont show up**

**omsp-omsp is a owned mario species thats why i said parasqeek**

**story bieng rushed-i typed the story in on my laptop and it was going dead...so i had to hurry up cause i cant find the charger**

**so its both bad on porpuse and accident...just saying hopefaith,most of the story is explained in part 2...no im not mad at ya im just saying i did alittle bit bad on porpuse...but mostly accidents(spelling and grammer)**

**epic out **


	3. wat happened to koopie?

**hey whats up its me EpicYoshi here with a message...I KNOW HOW TO POST CHAPTERS NOW and its just another one-shot...also my school year ended so im free(friday-august 18)but this is just a one shot for torture...this chapter is just explaining what happened to koopie when mowz found her in the first chapter and i found out that the errors where that my computer cant send all the words in my fics so like in nightmare when it said "she beast" instead of "she beast".well not allot of the words will be in my fics so you can just try to understand them**

**enjoy**

**tortured 1.5**

koopie koo sat on the couch playing the xbox 360(best console next-to-the-wii ever)she was waiting for her friend ms mowz to get to her house to play halo. "jeez wats taking mowz so long,she know halo is hard as hell" koopie was relaxing till she heard a jumped "WHAT THE HELL" she shreak,the noise came from the basement where koops usally "works". "what is he doing down there..." she asked tiptoed to the basement door shaking alittle in fear "oh i hope hes okay down there" she said quatlly(my computer dousnt have spellcheck anymore)opened the basement door to see...

Complete darkness? "what the-OOF" she tumbled down the stairs making a huge she got up,gasped and covered her mouth at what she saw koops with an ax with mario straped down and dead on a table "helllo dear koopie koo" he said smiling evilly "koops...wat have you done..." she wimpered,koops looked at marios corpse straped to the tables and smiled "ooooohh nothing...just you know,working" he said with a evil smiled "koops...just anwser this please...why did you do this" she said pointing at mario "he bechrad me" (**A/N:oh and if you read my profile i have a accent so some of the spelling is from how i pronounce words)** "he called me weak and too wimpy to go in the galaxy with him"(super mario galaxy reference :D)he said with a growl "but why kill em" koopie asked alittle confused "because im tired of bieng called a wimp,but if i kill them they wont think im weak and a wimp when their in **HELL**" he yelled throwing the ax at koopie koo.

She jumped out the way as the ax got stuck on the wall "And YOUR next" koops said evily "oh sh!t" she swore as koops lunged at her with a knife in his hand(he have pockets to keep the knife in you know) koopie rolled out the way. "the bother trying run and fight back ill catch you and KILL YOU" he yelled. koopie ran up stairs and found a closet(i say closit because of my accent) she sat strat up in a cradle pasision(accent) wimpering and sobbing "i cant baleive it...koops my own boyfriend wants me dead" she sobbed. she then heared the basement door bash open "oh koopie koo where are you?" he said evily and fakly playfuly(LOL) koopie sat in the closet wimpering prying that koops dousnt find her "oh please please please..." she lucked out when a knife went strat threw the door. "i now your in there" he said.

The door swung open "there you are..." he said grabing her neck "ready to die" she didnt want to do it but she had to,she kicked him in the chest "OOF" he yelled,koopie got up and ran upstairs. "I got to find a wepon"(no really...accent)she found a knife(?) sitting on the floor,she smiled.

"koopie koo you know you cant hide forever" koops said with a knife behind his back "your right koops" she said acting likes she helpless "i cant hide..." the she smiled "but i can do THIS" she swiped at him and her knife cut the side of his growled "you shouldnt have done that" he threw a punch but koopie grabed his arm before he can hit her and punched him in the beak which knocked him down the stairs "you think you can take my friends and torture them for bieng called weak" she said growling "well your not going to kill my family,my friends,and everyone else i know" she growled "well...i guess youll see them in HELL" he yelled catching her off gourd. He threw his knife and struck koopie in the arm,she screamed in pain as the knife got stuck in her shourlder "oh little girl,you think your strong and powerful and try to kill me" he growled walking up the stairs "stop trying koopie,you know youll just die like the others" he grabed her by her neck and lift her up aginst the wall "so dont bother trying" the last thing koopie saw was a fist coming to her face and the everything went black.

She woke up with a rope around her neck in the closet(the door was open).koops walked up to her and punched her in the face which gave her a nose bleed "we all die sometimes" he said tying the rope on the hook "oh and remember" she wimpered as he went up to her ear "im not you little boyfriend anymore" he droped her(forgot to mention he was holding her up) and there was a loud snap and koopie was dead...hanging there "goodbye koopie...see you in hell" he laghed evily has he walked the room to finish work...

**so...how was it...was it good cause im NEVER lieving fan fiction... oh and if the story dont make alittle since cause words are missing is my computer...try to understand it please...rate and review please cause there lots more fics coming now that school is out.**

**enjoy your summer**

**epic out and stayin**


End file.
